Talk:Citadel: Medi-Gel Sabotage
I added sections involving Conrad Verner to the mission. However, I am unaware of what occurs if he is killed during Mass Effect 2. --Lymeslice 12:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I can't honestly remember what happened in my playthrough, but I did the quest and he wasn't there - I think I overheard someone talking about the medi-gel being sabotaged, and that started the quest. -- RandomTime 12:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Did you import a save where he died in Mass Effect 2? I imported a save where he lived and that made talking to him after the doctor mandatory to acquire this mission. If you didn't see the "Bugs" section, I was able to fix the Medi-gel Dispensers after overhearing the doctor and then return to him without ever officially acquiring the mission in my Journal. Upon returning, a scene with Conrad follows despite having never talking to him to begin with and then the mission ends without it ever appearing in my Journal (as acquired or completed). So I've come to the conclusion that if Conrad survives Mass Effect 2, talking to him is required to acquire the mission. I would assume if he dies in ME2, the mission would go on just the same but without his dialogue. But as that's just speculation on my part, I can't officially add that. --Lymeslice 14:08, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Imported a save where he is alive, and didn't have to talk to him. I didn't even talk to him until after the mission was over. Lancer1289 14:10, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm, interesting. Well, the same glitch happened to me when I tried it again. I go back to the doctor and a cinematic follows with Conrad and when it's finished, the game assumes the mission is over and Conrad disappears, despite not having talked to him. What platform are you using? I'm on PC (N7 Digital Deluxe Edition). ::::Yup, I completed the mission without even acquiring the mission. Another one of the many bugs to plague ME3. PC ME3 Collector Edition. — Teugene (Talk) 16:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Also to note something while I played this mission; I fixed only 2 Medi-gel dispensers and I'm still able to complete the mission. Strangely enough, I can still go to the 3rd dispenser and select it but does nothing of course. One of the many strange bugs in Mass Effect. Haven't search around to see if anyone had this similar "glitch". — Teugene (Talk) 02:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I had a similar glitch happen once. I only examined 3 of the 4 dispensers, then returned to the Doctor. It kept highlighting number 4 as a mission target, even though the mission was finished! So now I make sure to examine all 4 before handing it in, just to avoid the glitch. --Tilarta 16:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe someone should add the fourth location so others can avoid the glitch aswell. And I won't do it, because thing will look ugly. Not the only mission where the objectives stick around after completion. Strange to see this many glitches in a BioWare title, one would think they were pressed for time :D Fredokin 07:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I foolishly added a "Bugs" section containing this bug in the article after experiencing a similar (and likely related) bug and after reading the above comments. It was (rightly) removed by another editor. Nonetheless I'm reposting it below since it does in fact exist, and later will likely play through the mission over and over to explore exactly how it behaves. ::(PC version, "basic" mission variant) ::After receiving the mission from the doctor, I headed out from his shelter down through Deck E24 (meaning, away from the entrance to the docks) along the shelters, activating the dispensers I came across one after the other. When I activated the last dispenser at the far end of the hall, the mission was updated and I was given a waypoint marker to go talk to the doctor again. I went back and completed the mission in the normal fashion, along with the expected Verner interaction (a cutscene, no dialogue choices or interrupts, since this is the "basic" mission variant). ::The quest ended as well as expected, including rewards. I may or may not have triggered a few additional quests and/or more dialogue afterwards - I'm not sure; but I do know that soon before leaving E24, I found the fourth medi-gel dispenser - the one closest to the docks entrance - which was usable. I did use it, and immediately the marker pointing to the doctor reappeared. Its target was the thin air where the doctor was standing prior to the Verner cutscene; he wasn't there to be interacted with anymore. The marker persisted until I left the docks: although I did not immediately re-enter the docks to check if it was still there, it wasn't there the next time I visited. ::Again, once I've finished this playthrough, I will probably try to replay and check out whether doing things differently will produce the same bug, different bugs, or no bugs at all. I probably still have a save right at the end of Priority: Citadel II. --Headrock (Talk) 22:19, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Additional Trivia If you continue to speak to Conrad, he'll ask Shepard "Do you really think you'll defeat the Reapers?" -- twice. Shepard then points out that he's already asked that question and Conrad apologizes, saying that he likes to ask all the questions he can think of and that sometimes he forgets which ones he's asked already. He then cuts the conversation short with a terse "I should go." This is effectively how Shepard asks questions when directed by the player, including Shepard's default valediction. I don't know, maybe it would be better placed in Conrad's personal page, but I thought I'd point it out. It's pretty funny. Crazylace (talk) 08:57, June 24, 2016 (UTC)